prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Glass (Bachelor)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning, Name. It's so nice to see your face first thing in the morning! Gives me the inspiration I need to work hard today." *'Afternoon:' "It's a good day, right? So warm and relaxing..." *'Evening:' "It's dangerous to walk along the mountain paths this late. You should go home before it gets dark. I can escort you if like." *'Night:' "I'm working late tonight, so you should go straight home and on to bed!" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favourite:' "Is that Ice Cream Cake? I never expected to receive something so nice! Wasn't it difficult to conjure something so uncommon? Thank you so much, (Player Name)! *'Loved:' "Oh this is something I like, for sure. Did you bring it for me? Thank you very much. *'Liked:' "Is this for me? Thanks." *'Dislike:' "Wow, what an awful gift. You must hate me." *'Hated:' "I'm... really not a fan..." *'Horror:' "This is not something I like. I don't want to be moron." *'Birthday Gift:' "Hmm? You brought me a birthday present? Oh... okay. Thanks." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' " *'1 Heart:' "Are you eating enough? You should eat three square meals a day, you know. ... Maybe even from my cafe!" *'2 Hearts:' "Fernando gave me a red pearl record the other day. Hard to find things like that anymore, so I was really excited to play it. Maybe I should bring it into the cafe sometime. *'3 Hearts:' "I have to wake up early every morning to prepare food...but I'm not a morning person in the slightest. I've conditioned myself to do it, but I think it's worked a little too well. I wake up early even when I don't have to, and just space out." *'4 Hearts:' "Luigi is friendly, huh? Maybe a little too friendly! And unlucky as can be. But that's part of what makes him such a character! Some people find him to be kind of annoying, but he really is a good man. I hope you and he can become fast friends." *'5 Hearts:' "There are perks to dating me. Like all the desserts you can eat!♪" *'6 Hearts:' "You sure are easy to talk to. Whenever I'm with you, I just feel so at ease..." *'7 Hearts:' "My cooking skills have been pretty stagnant ever since I first opened the restaurant. Someday, I hope to travel the globe to learn all about foreign cuisines and techniques so I can make my menu even better." *'8 Hearts:' "Men have this strange pride that makes it hard for us to admit our love. We try to get the girls to understand it without having to use those words." *'9 Hearts:' "Am I too insistent that people enjoy my cooking? It just makes me so happy when I know that other people are enjoying my cooking." *'10 Hearts:' "You know I love... Hmm? What's gotten to me? Well, I've... actually wanted to say that for a little while now, but... I know you get embarassed. So I try not to say it TOO much. Hee hee." 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning, Name. How was your bedtime? Good? Well, I have something to ask you... Today is Christmas. We will have blessing to God together, so would you join? Think about it." *'Yes:' "Meet me at the cafe by 17:00 and don't be late!" *'No:' "Oh, I see... That's too bad." White Day "Oh, hey there! Stopping by for a visit? Perfect timing! Here! Just a little thanks from me for the sweetness you dropped on me for White Day.♫ I loved what you got for me, so I rolled up my sleeves and made this just for you.♥ I hope you like it. Anyways, I got to get going." Valentine's Day "Huh? A Valentine's Day present, for me? And it's... my favorite...! I can't believe you put so much thought into this! I'm so flattered. Thank you so very much, (Player Name).♥" 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "It's almost our wedding. I still don't believe that we're getting married!" *'Expecting a Child:' "It might take time for me to get used to this." *'After Baby's Birth:' "They all pamper the baby. I feel embarrassed, but happy too." *'When First Child is Grown:' "Now that our child is grown, we have some hard work ahead." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Name is all grown up now. Well, at least in theory." Male/Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Well... How was the proposal?" *'Expecting a Child:' "Having a new baby changes spouse into parents. As you venture into parenthood together, you will become more wise and mature, while finding a new profound love for the amazing baby you have produced." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on the arrival of your new baby!♪ This new addition will bring you lots of cuddling, fun times and sweet memories. It will be worth the sleepless nights. All the best to your family." *'When First Child is Grown:' "How is your child doing?" *'When Second Child is Grown:' "It seems nice to have another child instead of just only one. That looks fun." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Marrying Maria:' "Getting married to Maria opened up a whole new world for me." *'After Emily is Born:' "No matter what, Emily will always be my little baby." *'After Emily Learns to Crawl:' "Maria and I don't always agree about how to raise the baby." *'After Emily Learns to Talk:' "Emily starts to talk now, but she is still my pride and joy!♥" *'After Emily is Grown:' "I'm shocked that Emily has grown up so big and strong!♫" 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Wow, nice. It seems friendly to you. I think it's pretty cute." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Are you the only one who raises it? Well, try not to catch a cold." *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats, Name.♪ You got to be really ace to take the win like that." *'Lost a Contest:' "It's too bad you didn't win today. But don't let it down. Remember, there will always be a next time." *'Talk too Much:' "You must eat right." Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Quotes